


Fights

by Sophia73



Series: Games [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia73/pseuds/Sophia73
Summary: The gAang and White Lotus have some fun by setting up fights to see whos stronger
Series: Games [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883131
Kudos: 3





	Fights

Skill fights  
By Sophia

Summary:   
After the war the gAang and the white lotus have some fun by setting up fights to see who's stronger. Aang and Katara are not together, and same with Zuko and Mai. Katara knows how to use a bow; inspired by The Guardian Games. 

Katara-Zuko Katara-Azula Katara-Toph Katara-Pakku Katara-Suki Katara-Mai Katara-Ty Lee__Zuko-Azula Zuko-Sokka Zuko-Suki Zuko-Jong Jong Zuko-Bumi Zuko-Iroh Zuko-Paindao__Toph-Bumi__  
Mai-Ty Lee Mai-Azula__Pakku-Iroh Pakku-Jong Jong Pakku-Bumi__  
Sokka-Piandao Suko-Suki__Suki-Ty Lee Suki-Mai Suki-Azula Suki-Piandao__Aang-Katara Aang-Zuko Aang-Sokka/Suki Aang-Toph Aang-Mai/Ty Lee Aang- Azula Aang-White Lotus__  
Boys-Girls/Bender-Non-benders/Sisters-Brothers/Teachers-Students/  
Girls/Boys/Benders/Non-benders

It has been 1 year since the end of the war and everyone was back together. Everyone came to the fire nation to celebrate, even the white lotus. Everyone sits in the tea room as we wait for Azula and Zuko to finish their work. Iroh, Pakku, Jong Jong, and Piandao are drinking tea and playing Paisho, Suki and Sokka are sitting and talking about something, Toph and Bumi are betting, Aang went to find the royal siblings, and Mai, Ty Lee and I were having girl talk. It was nice to see everyone again. Pakku and I have been at the poles. Bumi, Toph and Aang were always somewhere in the earth kingdom. Jong Jong and Piandao stayed in Shu Jing. Iroh was in Ba Sing Se, Suki, Sokka, Ty Lee and Mai lived in Kyoshi. And Zuko and Azula had work here in the palace. We saw each other every few months but rarely is everyone all together.  
“Hey guys sorry were late.” Azula said and came to sit beside Ty Lee and I, after I helped heal her so she wasn’t crazy and insane anymore the two of us have gotten close.  
“Well now that you're here, can we go set up fights?” Toph asked and we all looked at her like she had really lost it. “Everytime I go somewhere people are asking who's stronger and I want to find out for sure, so can we?” We all looked at each other, this sounded like the worst idea Toph has ever had but it did sound fun.  
“I’m in but I won’t be healing every cut you get,” I said, I healed a lot, I now can do it with bloodbending but it got boring after a while of healing the same injuries. No one seemed to not want to do it.  
“Well then let's go to the training center, everyone's weapon and elements will be there.” Zuko said from the door. We all got up and left for the training center, it was a long way from the tea room, but mostly because Zuko and I made such a mess the first time we fought after the war that he moved it farther away. Once there Sokka wrote on the whit broad who would be fighting who. The white lotus didn’t want to fight that much so they would judge the rounds. Me and Zuko were up first, we had allowed weapons for our fight. So he took his stance and grabbed the twin blades, and I bent water to make a bow and a set of ice arrows and Toph counted down and we went. Zuko and I have always been at the same level and even as we both worked more with our bending we still are at the same level, all his fire was met with water, I would ice the ground or try to incase him but he would melt it. It took some time but he did end up pinning me down, he has alway been the stronger one so once he got past all the walls I put up he had an advantage, even though Ty Lee and Suki helped me with hand to hand Zuko had more strength then me. We went and sat down as Suki and Sokka got up, grabbed their weapons and started their fight. Suki won, she has more weapons at her use and was faster than my brother. After them was Aang and Toph, Aang could only air bend to make it fair. Toph had a hard time pinning him down but Aang did end up in a stone cage. Then Ty Lee pulled me out and we fought, I won. I could bend and now that I know Ty Lee’s tricks I can find a way to counter them. Toph and Bumi ran out and started before Ty Lee and I could even sit down. Neither won, they both passed out first but did make a mess of the center that Aang had to fix as he went out for his fight with Zuko. I was healing Toph’s broken rib and Bumi’s broken leg. Zuko won his fight with Aang like how he won our fight, using his strength. Pakku and Iroh were next. Sokka counted down for them as Toph was only now okay to sit up. Unlike me, Pakku couldn’t pull water from the air, even though I tried to show him how he never got it, so when there was no more water he was done. I had to pull lots of water from the air as I set up for my fight with Azula.   
“You think you can still stop me after a year?” Azula called as Toph was drinking some water.  
“Well there's only one way to find out, but play fair this time!” I called   
“What do you mean I was playin fair, you just decided to fight me when I had the power of the comet”  
“And yet I still won” Toph was done drinking and started to count down, unfortunately she started at 100, so after 80 Azula and I started, blue flames met with blue ice.  
“You guys are cheating!” Toph yelled  
“They never play fair Toph” Sokka and Zuko added and Azula and I shot our elements at our brothers. Everyone laughed and we went back to the fighting, neither me or Azula had any advantage, so we kept going til we had tried ourselves out and Iroh called it a tie. We headed back for our seats as Aang and Suki and Sokka went out, Aang needed to fix the fighting center again. Suki and Sokka worked well together and were able to pin Aang down but not before Aang could break a few fans and swords. Mai and Ty Lee left to get a few snacks by this point. Next up was Zuko and Bumi, this was something that Toph just wanted to ‘see’, she said that if she couldn’t fight Zuko Bumi would, Zuko fighting Toph was unfair. He wouldn’t be able to do anything without burning her feet so Bumi had to fight Zuko for Toph. They started and very soon Bumi trapped Zuko like how Toph had trapped Aang and next up was Sokka and Piandao. When Sokka had pinned Piandao Mai and Ty Lee were back and it was their fight next. I had to heal the cut on Piandao’s arm from Sokka being careless. Ty Lee had chi blocked Mai so they were done, Sokka called Azula and Suki to the center for their fight as I was not done with the healing for me to fight Pakku, yet. Suki chi blocked Azula just as I had finished with the healing, so Pakku and I were up next. I beat my grandfather but mainly because he was old so he got tired fast. Zuko and Sokka went out for their fight Zuko was only allowed his swords for this one. But still won, next was Mai and Azula. Mai ended up cutting Azula's arm and hair and she called it quits before Mai could do any more damage. I gave her an ice pack and went out for my fight with Aang, he won. He was too fast and light on his feet for me to trap him in ice without leaving me without a form of defence. When we were done Pakku and Bumi went out and I went to heal Azula, lucky for her the cut wasn’t that bad. I was done by the time Iroh and Suki had to call the fight a tie, the two old men ended up covered in mud, just like most times when Toph and I fight. Suki and Piandao went out for their fight and I took a bag of fire gummies and had a snack, me and Toph were up next so I needed to have energy. Piandao won, by outsmarting Suki, so Toph pushed me out to the arena saying that I walked too slowly.  
“Ready Sugar Queen?” Toph called  
“Are you going to play fair?” I asked  
“Only if you do!”   
“Well get ready for a fight!” And we were off, mud. Our fights were a lot of mud, and by the time I had Toph in case with ice we were both covered in a thick layer of mud and had to clean up and clean the walls of the training center. Zuko and Iroh went out and started as Toph and I cleaned ourselves up. Zuko won. Ty Lee, Mai and Aang went for their fight. Aang cut himself somehow giving Ty Lee the opening she needs to chi block him.   
“How does a master air bender cut himself with air?” Sokka asked as I healed it.  
“It’s deep too” I said I needed to use my blood healing to fix it fast enough.  
“I don’t know,” Aang said, then looked over to where Zuko and Jong Jong were shooting each other with fire. Zuko won, and Suki and Mai went to start their round, as Sokka started writing out all the team fights. It was only 2 in the afternoon but I have a feeling that we won’t be done until dinner, or later. After Suki had Mai pinned on the ground, Azula and Zuko went to have their rematch from Sozin’s comet, but without any unfair shots. Azula won, but barely. So Suki and I were next, she won by chi blocking me. Next was Aang fighting the white lotus, Aang got his butt kicked, even with all four elements he could not beat 5 masters working together. Suki and Ty Lee were next other than me and Zuko, Suki and Ty Lee’s were the only other two that were both at the same fighting level. Well maybe Toph and Bumi but most of both of the hits they did land were all cheap shots. Azula called it a tie and that was the end they could go till they fainted but Suki still had a fight with Zuko, and I couldn’t heal her while I was fighting Mai. I won but not before Mai could give me 4 cuts, but I didn’t really feel any pain until we were done.  
“Do those not hurt?” Zuko asked  
“I hurt myself a lot, so this is nothing” I said  
“Yeah she cut herself when eating, packing, sleeping, doing almost anything” Pakku said, we spent lots of time together, and went from north to south at least 1 a month, to make sure both tribes are happy with treaties. I look over to where Zuko and Suki Pinned down with their swords. They came over and Sokka showed everyone the next round of fights.   
“Okay so let's start with Sisters vs Brothers and Iroh since you have a brother you will be fighting in this too” Sokka said. So Sokka, Zuko, Iroh, Azula and I went to the center. The boys were standing together, and Azula and I were together.  
“Ready little sisters?” Zuko and Sokka called out, we looked at each other, and something passed between the two of us. Our brothers want a fight then that's what they’ll get.  
“Of course big brother!” We call, Toph and Bumi start their count down but this time start at 50 neither me or Azula could wait that long so once they hit 40 we started  
“The girls aren't playing fair,” Sokka complained.  
“Well Sokka you said before that they never do” Iroh said as he blocked our attacks.   
“Go girls!” Suki and Toph called out. It took a long time but Azula had Iroh pinned and I got Sokka, and we had Zuko in a spot that he was cornered. The next fight was boys vs girls but none of the white lotus wanted to fight, but Sokka, Aang and Zuko still thought they could take all six of us. So we let Aang use all the elements. Sokka had Mai and Ty Lee after him, Aang had Toph and Azula, and Zuko had me and Suki. But they couldn’t pin all of us, they got Toph, Suki, and Ty Lee, but we got them before they could get the rest of us.  
“You really thought you could take us all down did you?” Azula said as she helped Suki up. The next round was teachers vs students. Pakku, Iroh and Piandao all teachers, Sokka, Aang the students, but me and Zuko could pick who to side with, but one side would have one extra no matter who we picked, I picked the teachers and Zuko picked the students. I team won, Iroh pinned down Sokka fast, Pakku and Piandao got Aang leaving me with Zuko, and with Piandao’s help keeping him busy I got him.   
“Well students, you have much more to learn,” Pakku said, as I went to get ready for my fight with all the girls.  
“Girls ready?” Bumi said. We nodded, and before anyone could start a countdown earth and fire shot up soon to be joined by water and a knife. Suki and Ty Lee were fighting, I was fighting Azula, and Toph had Mai. Suki and Toph got out, leaving Ty Lee to fight Mai as me and Azula still try to find a opening, Mai got Ty Lee out and came to fight my, I held my own but having to block both Azula and Mai’s attacks I couldn’t attack, but my pride would not let me stop so I kept going and so did they. We went on until Azula started to go after Mai, so she was now blocking Azula’s fire blasts, so I went after Azula, no point in going after Mai. She won’t last too long with Azula going at her full strength. Mai got out and shortly I was able to pin down Azula, making me the winner. The boys went next. Jong Jong was going after Iroh, Sokka was after Piandao, Aang was fighting Zuko and Pakku and Bumi were having another mud fight. Jong Jong and Pakku got out first. Bumi went for Aang and Iroh went for Zuko, Zuko and Aang stopped fighting each other and worked on the white lotus members after them, Sokka got out next followed by Iroh, Piandao went for Zuko making him have to fight him instead of going for Aang. Piandao was out and so was Aang, with only air. Aang had very little options when Bumi was aiming rocks twice Aang’s size at him. So now it was Zuko vs Bumi, this time Zuko won, Bumi tried the same trick but Zuko made a cage and river of flames stopping Bumi from trapping him without getting burned. Next was all the non benders. Suki went for Sokka, Ty Lee went for Piandao and Mai waited for Suki to be done with Sokka than she stepped in and took out Suki, Piandao got pinned by Ty Lee and then it was back to Mai vs Ty Lee, Ty Lee won when Mai no longer had any knives on her. So then all the benders got ready. I went for Azula and Zuko, Toph went after Bumi and Aang, Jong Jong went after Pakku while Pakku went after Iroh, and Iroh was trying to land a good hit on Jong Jong. Azula got out, leaving me to fight Zuko without help. Toph lost to Bumi, and the three old men all got out from Aang giving up on Bumi to attack them. Bumi went after me and Zuko went after Aang once he saw an opening; seeing our fight was going nowhere. I almost got Bumi but Aang had somehow moved over to where Bumi and I were and Zuko and came with him shooting fire at him, so I dropped the fight I was having and helped Zuko with Aang, Bumi saw me start to help Zuko so he went to help Aang. All four elements were flying around but what ended up happening was hot mud flying at each other. I knew this was going nowhere so I changed traggets and was able to take down Zuko, while Aang and Bumi were still at it. Bumi was so close to taking down I just stood there and waited for him to do it, as soon as I saw the rocks start to incase Aang I started to do the same with ice to Bumi and just as Aang was down so was Bumi. I had won.  
“Nice sis,” Sokka said “now the last fight before dinner is benders vs non benders. But it’s 5 and I really want dinner so Katara and Ty Lee fight. They are the bending and non-bending winners so do this and we can get to dinner faster” Sokka was of course starving. So Ty Lee and she started to get the upper hand at first I was still tired from my fight with Zuko, but when I saw an opening I went and pinned her feet down then shot two arrows, one at each of her hands so they would be covered with ice.   
“Good now dinner!” Sokka took off down the hall, Toph and Aang also ran full speed to the dining room, Azula and I were talking about the fights and Zuko and Suki were right behind us, followed by Ty Lee and Mai, and the white lotus pulling up the rear. That was one of the best ideas Toph has had, it was fun but the training center wass left a mess from all the fights. That will have to be something the maids deal with tonight.


End file.
